


Fated

by ramudas



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M, implied / mentioned renasaka innthe beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramudas/pseuds/ramudas
Summary: ren is convincing aichi that they are meant to be :)
Relationships: Sendou Aichi/Suzugamori Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Fated

"Aichi." I said to the blue-haired boy across the table. I was hanging out at his usual card shop in hopes to get closer to him. In a sense, I viewed Aichi as a prize. I have PSYqualia, I have an entire team behind me, but I don't have Aichi. If only I did, then perhaps I truly would have everything.

Yesterday, I told Asaka my plans. I had a history with her, and I knew she still had feelings for me. I hugged her tightly and told her to leave it all in the past. 

"When you hug me and whisper to me like this," She started. "...it all comes rushing back to me." 

I sighed, walking away. I loved Asaka, but I did not love her in the manner that she loved me.

"Yes?" Aichi questioned.

"Are you busy?" I asked bluntly. Clearly he wasn't, since all of the people around him were caught up in cardfight games. When he said no, I asked him if he would like to do something with me. He nodded, and I took his hand, walking out of the shop quickly with him.

I didn't let go of his hand walking down the street. In fact, I intertwined my fingers with his. Our arms swung a bit as we walked. Aichi never even asked where we were going, much to my surprise. I had planned on taking him to the arcade downtown. It recently opened, but I figured it wouldn't be too busy on a Thursday evening.

We got there, and Aichi's eyes filled with amazement. "Ren, this place is so cool!"

I smiled at him. He got very excited easily, even over small things. It wasn't a bad thing in the slightest - he had the dorkiest smile which I couldn't get enough of.

I bought tokens for us, and we played some games together as well as own our own. I kept going back to buy more and more tokens until I had enough tickets to get Aichi a gift. 

Once we were both done playing, I bought him the largest teddy bear - it was a huge plushy on the top shelf, and looked so incredibly soft. It was so big that I thought we both might have to carry it home.

Aichi was confused as to why I got him such a thing, but he was happy with it anyway. He can be so damn clueless sometimes. 

On our way home, I carried the plushy, struggling a bit to hold it properly. There was a candy shop across the street, so I grabbed Aichi's hand again and ran towards it. He scolded me for not looking for traffic, but then told me that it's good we were atleast safe. I smiled at how cautious he was.

I set the bear down on the sidewalk so I could walk in with him. We took our time examining everything, but eventually we got things we both liked. I got some rock candy, while he got some high-class looking chocolate. He was really happy about it, but then asked me was I was doing 'all of this'.

"I'll tell you once we're home. Hey... where are we even going?" We never decided on where we were going back to.

"Well, my house is in that direction..." He pointed to a street corner, signaling we would have to turn.

"Alright, Aichi." I smiled to him. He led the way, and I certainly did not mind the view.

When we got to Aichi's place, only his parents were home. I remembered that his siblings were probably still at the card shop. In all honesty, it made me happy, since it meant that I had Aichi all to myself in a way... Aichi, my prize.

I set the bear down in his room while he dug through the candy bag. He took his chocolate out, handing me the rest of the bag.

"So...?" He asked, reminding me of what I was supposed to tell him.

"Ah... Aichi. I have a fondness for you," He snickered, but stopped when he realized that he should probably take me seriously right now. "Your PSYqualia is what attracted me to you in the first place..." I got close to him, grabbing his hands. "In a sense, don't you think that we are tied together by the bonds of destiny?" I searched his eyes for a moment, but let go of him after finding nothing. "I don't know what keeps pulling me back to you. My attachment to you is more than just PSYqualia. I'd like... I'd like to have you, Aichi. But not even my PSYqualia can give me the answers that I want. You are my answer, and I want you, Aichi." 

He was silent for a moment, probably unsure if I was going to continue my ramble. Luckily, he spoke before I actually did. "Ren... want me? I... I'm not entirely sure what that means, but don't you have me now? I mean, I had a very nice evening with you... And now we're here... If you want me, I'm here..." He had the lightest shade of pink on his cheeks. I think he didn't want to think too deeply about my words.

"Aichi." I slammed my hand on his desk. "I want you always. I want you, maybe even forever. I..." 

"Ren..." He repeated my name. I loved it whenever he said that. His voice was always so incredibly soft when he spoke, as was his hand as it trailed up my arm. 

"I want you, Aichi. I want you to be mine. Don't you get that?"

He kept his head down for a moment before looking up at me, hair bobbing. "I'm yours." He replied with a smile.

"Really...? Do you understand-"

"I... I know that most of my friends don't like you... but you're a good and fun person, and for you to say this to me... it must mean that you see something special in me, so... if you truly, truly want me... then I'm yours." He gave me that same smile.

"Aichi..." My voice trembled a bit as a spoke. I couldn't help but smile. He got up from his bed to pull me into a hug. It was a very warm embrace, he buried his face into my chest as I buried mine into his neck. "You'd really be all mine?"

"Of course." He said, muffled. I laughed, releasing him from my arms. He walked over to his big teddy, plopping down on it, leaving room for me. I took off my jacket and laid next to him, petting his hair while looking into his eyes. 

"Goodnight, Ren." He said with half-lidded eyes.

"Ah... can I ask something?"

"You did!" He smirked. I sighed, grinning. There's no way I could get mad at him.

"Aichiiiii... kiss me? Once, before bed?"

He complied, giggling and wrapping his arms around my neck. His shiny eyes looked into mine for a moment, and I couldn't help but smile. He took a deep breath in before kissing me. Again, he smiled the second our lips touched, and then even after we broke the kiss. His eyes still shone just as brightly, as if he held entire galaxies inside of them.

"Goodnight, Ren." He repeated, nuzzling into my chest. I moved my hair out of his way so it didn't tickle him and rested my hand on his hip.

"Goodnight, Aichi..." I kissed the top of his head, petting him once more. I told him that I loved him, but he fell asleep before he could reply.


End file.
